


Nothing to Say

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They had nothing to say to each other.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a first line prompt over at [Creative Writing Prompts.com](http://www.creativewritingprompts.com).

They had nothing to say to each other. They had said all they needed to the day before. Now, they simply could be. Everything seemed to go so fast for them, and they relished this time together. Simply being close to one was enough for the other.

Though their bodies barely touched, the heat each radiated into the other seemed to soothe rather than as annoy as it usually did. Arms moved then, wrapping the other inside and pulling the other into a firm, close embrace. Hearts beat steadily in time with each other and eyes closed slowly.

Most people who passed the two were loathe to disturb the quietly contented pair, and those who thought to bother them were quickly brought to heel with a muttered word or a silent but frantic gesture. The couple lazily entwined paid them no mind, choosing to remain in their own world as long as time allowed.

No kisses needed to be shared, no clothes removed. For this pair, this halved soul shared in two bides, the quiet way each was comfortable simply being in the other's presence was more intimate than any carnal demonstration of their feelings.

All too soon, reality intruded and drew the pair apart. With a gentle press of hands, they separated, the soft clang of their matching rings echoing between them.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
